User blog:CNBA3/Destiny Reaction Speed
This blog will be talking about the reaction speed for characters inside of the Destiny universe in two instances. NLS Drive Speed Calc This calc is for vehicles, not just Jumpships but even Sparrow vehicles as well which allows one to traverse vast distances of space in a short amount of time. For this instance I will be using distance traveled between two points to find the reaction speed of a feat from Marcus Ren and Yaviks the Rider for traveling through a chaotic asteroid field. First I will need to find the speed of a NLS Drive vehicle, I will be using the distance between Mercury and the Centaur Nessus (3629533263168 meters) And in this video , it takes around 15.35 seconds when traveling through Warp Drive. So the speed of a NLS Drive vehicle would be around 236452000000 m/s = 788.72 Light Speed (Massively FTL+) And for Sparrows which do possess NLS drives, they were only used in space, not on planets, but the place they used it is on is called "The Ragged Valley" which is considered a space in the Asteroid Belt, and it was considered near impossible to navigate as the asteroids move chaotically around them. even jumpships using NLS drives can fly though asteroid fields. In this wikia, flight/travel speed at such velocity would usually require equivalent reaciton speed, and going through a chaotic asteroid field, that would be a given. Oryx from Mars to Saturn This calc is for when an Echo of Oryx went from the Cabal Base on Phobos to his Dreadnaught by Saturn's Rings. The distance between Mars and Saturn is around 1196660000000 meters In this video, the time it took was roughly 6 seconds So plugging that in, the speed of Oryx would be around 665.27 Lighspeed (Massively FTL+) Now, there is likely some question about it being teleportation, but hear me out, The taken and many other characters or units in the Destiny universe that have multiple types of movement/teleportation. and to make it noted that there is a difference between them. as both in game and cinematics makes a clear difference between movement and teleportation. where Teleportations of Taken entities or Oryx violently spiral in or out of a single point with a flash of light or giant spheres appearing , and rapid movement is less flashy, leaves some sort of trail and more instant than teleportation. It does not match the description of teleportation as it is more flashy. when one teleports, he spirals away and reappears in the same manner just like how other taken appear. Oryx did that when collapsing without spiralling and it was rapid movement. while the movement is much more faster and interacts with other areas. Similar to Blink which is based on speed as well and can be registered on trackers which teleportation should not do as they just displace from one space to another, which would not involve true teleportation. And as the wikia defines teleportation, it is the transportation from one point to another without any interaction of any other space beyond those points, which Oryx does. Category:Blog posts Category:Destiny Category:Calculation